


There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

by lyric_1224



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

“……你觉得怎么样？”

杰森皱起眉，脑海中还翻腾着方才争吵的场景，他咕哝了一句抱歉，但片刻后思绪又不自觉地飘远——他不该就这样回庄园面对所有人，毕竟这不同于夜巡时的偶遇，只用考虑和对方一起活到战斗结束就行。他们甚至没有坚持到晚餐开始，布鲁斯只需寥寥几句已经让他濒临爆发的边缘。万幸他们的争吵没有发展成械斗，杰森在摔门离开时想到世界如此也不全是罪犯们的错，毕竟不是他们跑来毁了这个感恩节。

夜晚的犯罪小巷一切照旧，杰森没想到那些肮脏的街道有朝一日能让人感到安心。空气中飘着熟悉的臭味，车轮飞溅起的泥水让醉鬼破口大骂，那几句脏话和他记忆中的重叠起来。他茫然站在街头，直到一双手轻柔地搭上了他的腰，带着似有若无的诱惑。脂粉的气息飘进了他的鼻子，他没有转身，任由涂着大红蔻丹的手指摸过他的侧脸。成熟女人的红唇开合着，热气化成白雾。

“漂亮男孩，你看起来好糟糕。”她把他紧紧搂着，丰腴的胸部紧贴着他的后背。冰冷的气息贴着他的耳廓，女人发出诱惑的鼻音轻轻蹭着他，“在等人么？”

“……不，没有人等我。”

他转过身凝视着她。幼年时他无数次看见浓妆艳抹的女人们领着男人进到巷子深处，那时候他能看出那些笑容下的痛苦和麻木。但此刻他盯着女人似笑非笑的唇。只能看到她稍显急切的表情。他注意到她只穿了薄薄的一层丝袜，眼睫上的亮片快要被颤落，廉价的亮色唇彩让她看起来像个玩偶，在感恩节里扮演一个失意的风尘女人。

但他再也看不出别的什么了，她笑得很有风情，让人产生错觉，好像今晚她徘徊在这儿，只为了遇见他。

见他不说话，女人大胆地攀上他的手臂。冰冷的手指像某种爬行动物，她轻轻晃动着身体，对着他抛来一个媚眼。

“你在想什么？”

我以为痛苦是一次性的。他的声音低得像是在自言自语，语气中带着一点恍然——其实失去一件东西，所有东西都会被影响。是吗？

“别担心，永远会有新东西等着你。”她贴在他耳后，甜蜜地放低声音，香水带着人体的温度靠着他的后背。“先享受今晚好吗？”

夜里真冷，她的身躯在发抖。杰森眨了眨眼，像是从梦中醒来一般。她耐着性子看他生涩地低下头，在兜里翻翻找找。“能……先帮我买包烟么？”对方递来一张大的，动作稍显僵硬。女郎被他的反应逗乐了，“当然，想要什么？”

“你喜欢的那种。”杰森看着她挑起的眉，似乎在笑他不熟练的调情。“我猜美人的口味不会有错？”

“真甜，在这儿等我。”

女人出来的时候，巷子里已经没人了。她在原地站定片刻，把一起买的避孕套塞进挎包里，抽了一根烟衔在齿间，恨恨地喷出一口烟。

“小混蛋。”

杰森回家的时候屋内一片漆黑，他的搭档们不出意外还没回来，柯莉和罗伊贴心地把时间和空间都留给了他，附送了一堆外卖垃圾。杰森默默站了半晌，还是忍不住收拾着沙发上乱七八糟的东西，把最后一个饮料瓶扔进垃圾桶时他满足地叹了口气，嗡嗡作响的冰箱提醒着他应该去找点东西吃，但他一点也不想离开家门。

杰森最后点燃了壁炉，然后缩在了距离热源最近的沙发上。火柴发出的噼啪声吸引了他的注意，他凝视着，直到亮橙色的火焰让眼睛酸痛得流下泪水，这束火光是他一个人的，隐秘又安全地在黑暗里跳动。独自拥有并不是什么坏事，对吧。

大门被推开了，他的神志稍稍回来了一些。是罗伊的脚步声，懒散的脚步在转过弯后变得谨慎起来，声音明显变轻了。杰森提前出声叫出了他的名字。

“你回来的真早，我以为你会在外面过夜呢。”

杰森的声音和平时没什么不同，还有他横躺着把腿交叉在扶手上的样子，但他肯定哭过了。罗伊的视力好到足以看见那条未干的泪痕上反射出来的光。他手足无措地僵住了，不知道是该安慰他的搭档几句，还是马上原地消失。红头罩的眼泪可不容易见，这个时候装没看见才是稳妥的选择，他很快就能自己走出来。

但罗伊就是走不了。因为杰森本来应该在另一个地方，和他在意的人们一起庆祝节日。虽然他想象不出那个场景，但怎么也比现在好上一些。

他故作轻松地一屁股坐在地毯上，嗨，杰鸟。他说，我刚刚吃到一个超难吃的火鸡，肯定是被外星射线辐射过，我带着受伤的胃和心逃回来了，是不是已经准备好安慰我了？

他听到杰森笑了一声，“伤势严重，红头罩建议您马上找一顿更好的大餐治疗下。”

“外面没有开着的餐馆了，我突然想到冰箱里还有你做的饼干。”你还好吗？但罗伊不想这么问。他的搭档才是法外者的领队。他背对着杰森，感觉他的手从沙发上垂了下来，顺着某种规律轻轻晃动，似乎要搭上他的肩膀。军火库等着他的搭档表现出想谈谈的意思，那他就会转过身给他一个拥抱。遗憾的是他始终没有等到。

“要试试新武器？今天刚用无人机送过来，保证第一批出厂。”

“这主意听起来挺烂的。友情提醒，我们联名账户里的钱已经够少的了。”

“……咳。那想去兜风吗，价廉物美的选择？”罗伊掩饰一般咳嗽了几声，马上转移了话题。他感觉到杰森投过来的眼神，解释道，“不是夜巡或者找乐子，就是单纯出门转转。呃，或许试试别带武器？”

杰森耸了下肩膀，看不出是同意还是反对的样子。罗伊乐观地认定是前者，他飞快地找出埋在沙发垫下面的车钥匙，遥控器欢快地在他指尖转着圈。

“走吗？”

然后他们真的在十一月的哥谭街头开着车乱转，当然雨已经停了，不然他们自己都会觉得自己脑子有病。红头罩恹恹地缩在座椅上，熄灭了的建筑物毫无生气地伫立在街上，路上少有行人走动。杰森把车窗摇下一点，让车厢里的空气冷的恰到好处。罗伊打开了车载广播，歌手微微沙哑的嗓音填满了整个车厢。

_Well I got down on my knees_

_And I pretend to pray_

_You know the preacher likes the cold_

_He knows I'm gonna stay_

“你觉不觉得我们在‘中间’ ，杰鸟？只要跟着车轮前进就行，不属于任何地方，不知道终点会是什么样，不是任何人。”

杰森没有反应，他突然忙着把自己贴在车窗上。罗伊有点懊恼，他盯着他的黑发片刻，又转了回去。“我喜欢观察路上其他人的生活，想象他们没有那么多罪恶的日子是怎么样的。猜他们刚刚在电话里讲了什么，然后希望他们度过美好的一天，有点傻，是吗？”

罗伊不确定他的话有没有被听见，因为杰森拍了拍罗伊，他会意地放低速度。写字楼下一个上班族模样的人正背着风试图点燃一支烟。他奇怪地看着车停在他身边，窗户被摇了下来，一张年轻的面孔露了出来。

“能给我一支烟吗？”那是个青年男子的声音，说是男孩也行。昏暗中那个轮廓趴在侧窗框上。男人捂住烟头，警惕地后退半步。换来对方的一声轻笑。

“我不想冒犯……但你看起来更需要一个好觉，而不是尼古丁。你知道吸烟有害健康吧？”

他都怀疑自己听错了。男人瞪起眼睛，衬得黑眼圈更明显了，他把烟夹在手指间，向他比了比身后灯火辉煌的写字楼。

“现在是例行加班时间，伙计，我他妈能出来抽根烟就不错了！”

“拜托，就今晚。”他没有看错的话，驾驶座上那个红头发的男人正向他比划什么，脸上还带着愚蠢的傻笑，副驾驶上的男孩很坚持，“让你的肺休息休息，我可以和你换。”

“我就是不能放松一会儿是吗？”他受够了这两个人，开口抱怨到，把刚燃没多少的香烟塞进了他手里，然后怒气冲冲地往写字楼里走。

杰森探出大半个身子叫住了他，对方刚站住，一块薄荷糖落到了他的手里，他下意识接下了。

罗伊适时踩了脚油门，杰森朝他挥了挥手后钻回车子里，从后视镜里看着那个人冲他们的车挥着拳头，但好歹没有把糖扔掉。他靠近车窗，把淡蓝色的烟雾吹出窗外，凝视着它们被甩在身后的轨迹。

“我们大概不能在哥谭停留太久了，伙计。B在找我。”

“你家老头子又开始了？天，我以为能保持到今年结束呢。”

“他让我留下，接受专业的帮助。”他的语气听上去云淡风轻，如果罗伊忘记壁炉前那一幕的话。“B说居无定所对我的状态没有帮助，我需要专业人士的监管，之类的。我说他应该先给自己预约下，是不是有种叫’帮杰森陶德改邪归正’的强迫症。”

“去他妈的蝙蝠侠。”罗伊大声骂了一句，把街上的路人吓了一跳。幸好车速很快把他甩在后面。“听我的。你想待在哪儿就待在哪儿，想做什么都可以。你想留在哥谭，我们就一直待到下一次任务。想找麻烦就去偷开柯莉的飞船。”军火库握紧了方向盘，杰森有点惊讶于他的赌气，然后突然笑了起来。

“我们会的，罗伊。”

他把广播的音量调高，然后舒服地靠在座椅上，闭上了眼睛。

“嗨，柯莉……我还在做梦吗？”

“傻瓜，当然不是。”橘色皮肤的外星公主把手掌搭在他额头上，杰森闭上眼睛。塔马兰星人的手掌总是很干燥，偏高的体温让她像个小火炉。她的声音是好听的沙哑，听起来一点也不刺耳，不像另外一个红毛……

“罗伊今天凌晨带你回来的，你们昨天玩的真晚。你不记得了？”

对，红头发的罗伊·哈珀。他们一起回来的？见鬼，现在几点了？杰森挣扎着想要坐起来，在柯莉看来他只是微微扭动了下身体。

“不记得了，我头好疼。”

胳膊上像被什么轻轻扎了一下，杰森难受地缩进床单下面，他的眼睛有点受不了外面的光线，星火似乎被他的样子逗笑了，女战士难得温柔地揉了下他的头发。

“别紧张，只是宿醉。”柯莉看了眼数值后总结到，她手里的小玩意儿正滴滴作响，电子产品的蜂鸣让杰森又是一阵头疼，有机会他一定要问问上帝为什么创造酒精的时候也带来了宿醉。

“罗伊呢？”

“他一回来就钻回自己房间了。”柯莉交叉双臂，打量着杰森皱成一团的脸。“你们一起出去买醉不带上我？他看起来有点魂不守舍的样子。你知道他不该——”

“……不，只有我一个人喝了，免费酒水总是让人不小心喝多。”

红头罩把自己撑起来，感觉脑浆随着动作一阵晃荡。他好不容易压下胸口的恶心，一瓶冰镇饮料贴上了他的额头。他歪了下脖子，龇牙咧嘴地表达感谢。

他揉了下太阳穴，有个小小的开关在脑海里吧嗒一声。他想起他躺着，罗伊不停在耳边跟他说话，还问东问西的，自己被烦得头疼。后来他是怎么让罗伊闭嘴的来着？杰森努力回想了几次也没有结果，他放弃了思考，把自己摔回床垫上。

And if a ten ton truck

It kills the both of us

To die by your side

Well the pleasure the privilege is mine

Oh there is a light and it never goes out

“我考虑了下，你之前说的确实不错，不过专业帮助也是有必要的。”

“嗯哼？”

“停车，我已经看见了。”

罗伊踩下了刹车，眯着眼打量着四周唯一的光源。“……认真的？我们正在路过一个废弃大楼，一群怪人半夜不睡在那里点着篝火跳舞。你什么时候喜欢这种活动了？”

“不，罗伊，透过表象看本质。” 杰森的声音透着笑意，他得意地指了指其中的一个人，真难为他在一片昏暗中还能看到酒瓶的反光。“看上去就不是正常人的酒保，很适合今晚。”

“还有不会跟我抢的搭档。”红头罩下车前心情很好地补充了一句。罗伊也下了车，伸着懒腰跟在后面。

“第一次来？” 明显是用破家具搭出的临时吧台旁，打着唇钉的光头青年摇晃着手中的玻璃瓶，他的身边七零八落滚倒了好几个一次性纸杯。杰森和罗伊看了看周围醉的脖子通红，一脸傻笑的酒鬼们，把怀疑的眼神投向他手中的酒瓶。

“嘿！这可是我自己酿的，你们那是什么眼神？”

青年抗议道。他抓起一个空杯倒了一半，不用分说地往罗伊手里塞去，“来，试试。”

罗伊捂住了杯口，笑了一下，“不用。个人原则问题。”

“一小口也不行？”

“我从不违背自己发下的誓言，不过我的朋友看上去很想尝试。”罗伊拍了拍他的肩膀，瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀硌得他手疼。对方耸了下肩，把纸杯递给了跃跃欲试的杰森。他接过来抿了一小口，脸上浮现出一点惊讶的表情，紧接着把那一小杯一饮而尽。

“确实……有些不一样。”他看着酒保咧开的嘴，捂着嘴低低咳嗽了一声。刚喝下去的液体化成一道岩浆从喉咙一路下坠到胃里，积成一片火热。杰森感觉他紧绷的身体变得放松，几句话过后气氛热络起来。他们找了个背风处坐下谈论起来，不时有人加入他们。最神奇的是罗伊只举着一杯冰块也能自得其乐。他们从摇滚乐队八卦聊到哥谭的畸形体系，然后讨论起超级英雄和反派存在的意义。罗伊的滔滔不绝吸引了几个观众，他们就某个观点激烈地辩论起来。杰森一边抿酒一边听着，大部分时间都保持着沉默，偶尔才加入讨论。

“为健康干杯！医生说再喝就要杀了我……咕噜咕噜……”

“敬复杂的家庭关系。”

“为人类的痛苦干杯！要我说那简直是咱们身上仅存的美德了。”

酒瓶在几个人手中传来传去。杰森又喝下一口，满足的叹了口气。

“可惜已经见底了。”他带着遗憾说，光头神秘地笑了笑，变戏法似得从身后又拿出一瓶。“一喝就倒的混蛋不配拥有胜利！”他晃着装得满满的酒瓶，用唱咏叹调似得口吻说。法外者们的视线扫过地上已经歪倒的几个人，窃笑起来。杰森从瓶口接了半杯，朝两手空空的搭档遗憾地示意。

他们很快继续聊了起来，期间还不断有人拿着空杯子过来续杯。某个小个子女人看到罗伊双手空空，好心地拿了一杯橘色的液体递给他。罗伊喝了一口号称能解酒提神的健康果汁，直冲鼻腔的酸味让他五官扭曲，他礼貌地拒绝了对方想帮他添满的热情，和杰森碰了下纸杯。

他想起他们这样碰杯过非常多次，用同一种姿势。那时柯莉也在，我喝的苏打水，当然。

过了午夜后人群渐渐分散开来，只剩下几个人在守在吧台旁。罗伊强烈怀疑酒保其实是个非人类，因为他到现在还神采奕奕地到处奔走，全然不像其他喝了酒的人。他恰到好处地扶正了搭档歪倒的身体，他半闭着眼睛在说些什么，罗伊一开始没注意听，片刻后他僵住了，积攒的困意瞬间不翼而飞。

“你好奇死后是什么感觉吗？”

罗伊承认他期待过一个喝醉的红头罩，但不是这种醉法，快说点傻话，做点傻事也行。罗伊在心里哀嚎，显然杰森没能听到罗伊内心的想法，他的语速变快了。

“等你意识到的时候，就已经离死亡很近了。然后，砰的一声，你的世界只剩下光和气流了，就是这么简单。”他把整个体重都压了上来，罗伊撑不住他，两人倒在了沙地上。军火库微弱地挣扎着，这点力度还不足以撼动喝醉的红头罩。他光是闻到对方呼吸间的酒气就快要醉了。

是酒精的作用吗？杰森举起纸杯，在罗伊不赞同的目光中一饮而尽。半瓶酒被他喝的所剩无几，罗伊悄悄把酒瓶推得远了一些。

“我现在还能回想起那种感觉，从拉撒路之池醒来的那次，最先感知到的。罗伊，我会做梦，现在还会。”

他的声音低了下去，罗伊感觉身上的躯体在发抖，他很自然地把杰森抱住，安慰似的拍打着他的后背。

“极度的恐惧，还有寒冷，像疯子被困在永远都走不出的迷宫里。就是因为你得到了不属于你的东西。人生已经够糟糕的了，更糟糕的是明明都跑出赛道了，你还得被拉回来继续。”

“……杰鸟，我不知道是不是好时机，你看，柯莉不在这儿，天也很冷，我们都饿着肚子。当然如果你想现在谈这个我也是可以的。”罗伊不是很清楚自己在说什么，他的舌头似乎打结了，杰森对他的惊慌充耳不闻，继续喃喃着。

“还有人……人。”

“我直到死的时候都没有恨过布鲁斯，活过来后反而变了。所有人都希望我恢复，好像一个奇迹可以发生两次似的。只有病人才能康复，我只是在……让自己像活人。”

“噢，他醉得不轻。那边有果蔬汁可以解酒。”一个男人经过的时候正好听到这段话，他停下来拍了拍杰森，后者完全忽视了肩膀上的这点重量。杰森贴近了脸上发红的军火库使劲瞪着他。酒精的效果终于挥发到了峰值，他醉得很厉害，甚至不能把目光保持在一点上。不断发沉的头颅垂了下来，他陷入了短暂的昏睡中。

朦胧中杰森感觉有人试图把他撑起来，不，让我继续留在这里。他在内心无声地大喊。罗伊终于把他挪到了一个靠近火堆的地方，身上也多了一点重量，一直打颤的身体很快被温暖了，他感觉很轻松。遗憾的是他感知到自己的意识正在一点点消逝，醒来时他还会记得这一切吗？杰森靠在搭档的身上，看着自己的黑色发梢和红发混在一起，昏昏沉沉地想。那个红头发，胳膊上有纹身，总是戴一顶绿色鸭舌帽的家伙。他也曾经沉沦过，但最终他走出来了，他又是怎么做到的呢。

杰森醒过来时发现自己躺在一块野餐布上，盖着不知属于谁的外套。身侧有一块巨大的木质招牌，上面用夸张的字体写着“只活今晚！”四个鲜红的大字，不知道是不是指托盘上昨天还活着的一块块食材。这块招牌现在成了挡风的好地方，肉类在烤架上滋滋作响，散发出油脂的香腻气息。罗伊正忙着给它们刷上酱料。

“你醒啦？想不想吃点东西，我在你睡着的时候吃过了，剩下的全都是你的哦。”

油腥味再一次飘来，杰森捂住鼻子，强忍着胃里的翻腾。他翻身示意自己需要缓缓，罗伊点了点头，把肉饼翻了个面。还有精力的年轻人们聚拢过来，分食着热乎乎的食物。他们有的相拥着继续散步，有的开始争吵，拉拉扯扯地离开了。

杰森盯着他的身影，一股陌生的情绪涌了上来——是罗伊的背影，他几乎没有认真看过。罗伊总是站在他身旁的那个，他们面对面讨论，背靠背战斗。法外者对他来说意味着团队，但罗伊和柯莉又远超过了搭档的程度……

那个身影不安地挪动了一下，罗伊似乎在偷偷看他。杰森停止了思索，感觉罗伊在紧张，像个准备过冬粮食的小动物一样忙忙碌碌……他笑了起来，轻松的感觉甚至超过了晕眩。

“你想问我问题？想了一整晚了。”他懒洋洋地开口，对罗伊瞬间挺直的身板不为所动。

罗伊没有料到机会来得这么突然，他确实有问题想问杰森，但机会难得，得用一个安全地问题开场。军火库搜肠刮肚，甚至没注意到烤焦的培根。

他突然想起了那个一度盘桓在他脑海里的问题。

“你从来没说过为什么会救我？”

“因为你从来没问过。”

“现在问也不迟啊，告诉我嘛。”

“晚了，我已经忘了。”

这根本算不上是回答啊？罗伊对红头罩的醉酒程度产生了怀疑，他索性弄灭了炭火，坐回了队友的身边。后者缩在外套里，好像又要睡过去了。“小杰鸟，有一次你隔着医疗舱跟我讲话，你还记得吗？那时候我有点醒了，但听不见你在说什么，你能不能……”

“为什么都是你问我？”杰森抗议到。他喝多了酒，比平时更难交流了。杰森满意地看到军火库马上示意自己已经没什么想问的了，他清了清嗓子似乎要说什么，罗伊舔了舔嘴唇，突然有一丝紧张。

“那本小说，你是怎么找到的？”

“小说？……”

罗伊忽然记起来了。

**_那是某次任务的间隙，杰森在当地的小书店买到的一本绝版书，故事很精彩，结果高潮处突然断在了装订错误上，后半本是关于饼干的花色介绍和烹饪技巧的。杰森简直想拿着枪去崩了那早已不存在的出版社。后来从不半途而废的红头罩照着后面的配方做了姜饼人，味道还不错。他们愉快的把那盘饼干分完了。杰森也把那本书收了起来，他打定主意要把这个故事忘记，直到他发现罗伊·哈珀帮他记得了。_ **

****

**_“这是什么？”_ **

****

**_“就是你上次说过的……那个……”_ **

****

**_罗伊从递出那个纸袋子后就开始扭捏。杰森奇怪于队友的反常神色，他三两下打开了封口，把里面的物体倒出来，噢。_ **

****

**_一本半新不旧的《灰色疗养院》静静地躺在他手里，正是之前因为装订错误没有看完的那本。杰森都忘了自己是不是随口抱怨过，但这家伙记下了。他上次晃荡到东南亚的时候偷溜出去买的？真不知道他找了多久。_ **

****

**_杰森用掌心摩挲着封面，眼前似乎浮现出罗伊顶着烈日，在各个书店之间搜寻的样子。他不知道该说什么，但似乎已经用不着了，因为罗伊看着他的表情绽放出一个灿烂到几乎傻气的笑容。_ **

一种类似害羞的情绪让罗伊揉了揉鼻子，他避开杰森的眼神，含糊不清地嘟囔，“碰巧看见的……”

“我还没有谢谢你。”

杰森就这么贴了上来，罗伊还没没反应过来就眼前一暗，带着酒精味的呼吸喷到了他脸上。喝醉的人往往不能很好地分辨方向，所以杰森只是亲到了他的鼻梁上，但已经足够让他心跳加速，背后发热。

“杰鸟。”他艰难地出声，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“……不。”杰森迟疑地哼出一个鼻音，他抓起一把沙子，试图灌进罗伊的鞋子里，被军火库眼疾手快地按住了。“你也不知道吗？”

“我希望我知道。”罗伊喃喃着，他捧住对方的脸，红头罩困惑地看着他，看上去比他还要迷惑。那双醉醺醺的湖蓝色眼睛追逐着他的动作。可你没有喝啊。一个小小的声音在耳边提醒他。但周围这么嘈杂，它很轻易就被淹没了。罗伊找到了杰森泛着水光的嘴唇，发着抖吻住了他。

罗伊在另一个姑娘的帮助下把把杰森搬回了车上，睡熟的红头罩实在太沉了。罗伊调整了下后视镜，又触电一般放手。他也不知道为什么队友出现在镜子里时他会屏住呼吸，和这次突如其来的夜游一样毫无道理。杰森正躺在后排座位上，时断时续地发出鼾声。

车厢里很安静，暖气调得足够大，全世界仿佛只有他们两个还在路上，在罗伊的认知里已经称得上幸福了——不等到回程过半时他又开始忐忑，也许那算不上什么，他从来不知道杰鸟喝醉是什么样的。罗伊苦恼地抓着头发，或许该问问其他人的意见？不，这样所有人都会知道的。或者我可以直接去问杰森，他说什么我都会接受的……

I tell you the truth, yeah it's all I can do

Cause my heart is a mirror

It's just empty glass without you

“但你的帽子还是太蠢了。”

杰森突然清晰地说出这句话，把罗伊吓得够呛。他小心翼翼地把车停到路边，回头凑到杰森面前，发现他连眼睛都没睁开。

这也是杰森彻底醉过去之前的最后一句话，然后他就彻底安睡了过去，直到罗伊把他扛回安全屋也没有醒过来。

杰森从起身之后就捂着脸，他记起来了大部分，那该死的酒果然与众不同，酒保说什么来着？因为加了曼德拉草的提取液所以会让人说出心里话？他裹着床单翻身下床，心情很差地发现自己闻起来像个快馊了的酒桶。在洗澡和摊牌之间犹豫了几秒，他决定先去砸军火库的房门。

罗伊带着两个硕大的黑眼圈开了门，他似乎对杰森的到访有点吃惊，结结巴巴地问了声早，然后就在红头罩的眼神下保持着尴尬的沉默。

“昨晚……”两个人同时开口，瞥见柯莉经过的身影时又同时止住。杰森烦躁地把罗伊推进了房门，后者挣扎了几下后放弃了，老老实实站在门边，任由队友把房门上了锁。

“想趁机套话？听好了，我只说一遍。”

杰森深吸一口气，语速飞快，“罗伊·哈珀，我相信你超过任何人。我不知道是什么时候开始的，但你确实是我最重要的人……之一，也是最特别的那个。在我确认那到底是什么之前不准离开，不然我很快就会把你忘了。”

“现在把你那该死的帽子摘下来。”

罗伊的帽子被粗鲁地扯了下来，而罗伊本人则被推到墙壁上，杰森在对方开口之前就吻住了他的嘴，当罗伊想要加深时杰森又退了回去。临分开时他飞快地在罗伊的脸颊上啄吻了一下。

他终于放开了对方，两个人气喘吁吁地注视着彼此。杰森感觉自己的脸在发烫，他咬着牙等着罗伊的回答。军火库的脸迅速涨红成跟制服一个颜色，他结结巴巴，双手比划着谁也看不懂的手势。“我，我也……”

“你也会忘了我？”

“不！”军火库瞬间找回了自己的声音，甚至抓紧了他的手臂。“你不能这样，弄得我像个傻子！”

红头罩没有给他继续生气的机会，紧紧抱住了对方，身上的床单让他像个偷懒的万圣节幽灵，把罗伊也一起包了进去。酸疼的脖颈终于有地方可以倚靠，他舒服地叹了口气，感觉有一双手搂在他背后，罗伊委屈的声音在头顶上方响起，说这是他期待了很久的场面，不准用玩笑话打发他。罗伊笨拙的告白反而让他平静下来，杰森听着对方的絮叨，回过神才发现自己在笑。

他们安静地相拥了一会儿，直到罗伊握着他的肩膀发力，杰森不情愿地离开了这个怀抱，等着罗伊的解释。

“我也想继续抱着你，但我有话要说。”

“嗯？”

“你知道我早上刚刚做完一个贴片，电击力度很小。我想试试贴在下面……嗯。”

“……你一晚没睡就在做这个。”杰森的脸色扭曲了一下，猛地抬膝撞在对方的下体，从牙缝中挤出最后几个字，“罗伊·哈珀，你真是混蛋。”

罗伊哀叫一声，捂着脸躺在了地上。惨叫的声音穿过手掌显得闷闷的。杰森终于不忍心地去查看，被看准机会的军火库拉进怀里。他听到对方窃笑一声，然后得到了一个缠绵至极的吻。

“你爱这个混蛋，你爱我，对不对？”

END


End file.
